An embodiment of the present invention relates to an image processing device, a recording medium and an image processing method, and is applicable to, for example, encoding processing (compression processing) of images forming a video.
In recent years, surveillance camera systems have been diffused, and it is desired to further improve a frame rate, resolution, and multi-viewpoint. However, when the frame rate, the resolution, and the multi-viewpoint are improved in surveillance camera systems, an amount of data of a video is increased, which results in increase in communication costs and storage costs. In order to ease this problem, conventionally, for example, JP H04-219089A proposes a method in which a face region is detected from a video of a human image and a large number of bits are allocated to compress the face region.
Conventionally, JP H04-219089A and JP 2009-49979A propose to reduce an amount of information by performing filtering with the use of a low pass filter in a region other than a region of interest to thereby remove high frequency components.
A device disclosed in JP H04-219089A further compresses an image whose high frequency components have been removed by performing filtering with the use of a low pass filter in a region other than a region of interest on the basis of an input image and region-of-interest information indicating the region of interest (compresses the image by using a method such as JPEG, H.264, or H.265) and therefore outputs a stream of a video.
A device disclosed in JP 2009-49979A employs a configuration that reduces an amount of information in a non region of interest by controlling a parameter to be applied to a compression unit that performs image compression.